


It's How You Make Me Feel

by PurpleFoxx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFoxx/pseuds/PurpleFoxx
Summary: Проведя время с Луз, Эмити поймала себя на том, что испытывала к подруге нечто большее. Как бы ведьме не хотелось избавиться от нахлынувших чувств, ей не удавалось этого сделать. Луз смогла разглядеть настоящую Эмити.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	It's How You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's How You Make Me Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291149) by [alrightheresali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali). 



> Я правда не знаю, какой из меня переводчик, но here we go. Люмити прекрасные булочки и мне нравится количество флаффа в этой работе.

В комнате Луз царил уют. Разные вещи бесцельно валялись на полу, другие же ютились у стен, чтобы освободить небольшой кусочек свободного пространства для неудобного матраса, призванного заменить кровать. Единственным источником света было маленькое окно в дальней стене.

— Ты _действительно_ спишь в кладовке, — Эмити не поверила подруге, когда та впервые упомянула об этом. Она полагала, что Луз имела ввиду, что спальня в Совином Доме очень _маленькая_ , словно кладовка. Эмити не знала, чем только думала Ида, предоставляя ученице такое место для сна.

— Ну, я больше не называю это «кладовкой», — Луз обвела рукой пространство вокруг самодельной кровати. — Это как убежище, которое по совместительству моя спальня. Почти как твой тайник в библиотеке!

Эмити неловко поёрзала на матрасе, на котором они с Луз сидели.

— Луз, у тебя одна никуда не годная подушка и матрас, который _точно_ не заменит нормальную кровать. Как ты вообще спишь?

— Как младенец, — ответила девушка, скрестив руки за головой. Она прогнулась, и её спина громко хрустнула. Луз поймала полный недоверия взгляд Эмити. — Что может быть лучше?

— Тебе правда нужно подумать о том, чтобы найти кровать получше. Я волнуюсь о твоём позвоночнике.

— О-о-о, ты волнуешься обо мне? — Луз несколько раз подмигнула Эмити, вызвав красный румянец на щеках ведьмы.

— Я-я сказала, что волнуюсь о твоем позвоночнике.

— Как скажешь, — ухмыльнулась Луз.

Эмити не смогла сдержать улыбку. За последние несколько недель их с Луз отношения стали куда теплее, они проводили много времени вместе. Сначала девушки часто прятались в библиотеке, но после перебрались в дом Эмити. Их посиделки всегда начинались одинаково: Эмити объясняла подруге пропущенные темы, но вскоре Луз уходила от темы, и они начинали обсуждать _«Хорошую Ведьму Азуру»_. Луз признала, что как-то раз зашипперила Азуру и её соперницу. Эмити могла бы смутиться, но вместо этого ответила, что тоже хотела бы видеть их вместе. Эмити считала, что в желании видеть двух выдуманных персонажей вместе, не было ничего необычного. Вот только девушка начала видеть себя в одной из героинь. Но что было ещё хуже — в роли второй _она представляла Луз_.

Эмити не знала, чувствовала ли подруга тоже самое. Луз была по-особенному нежна, когда держала Эмити за руку или обнимала её. Ведьма не могла с точностью сказать, была ли Луз просто _собой_ в такие моменты, или в мягких прикосновениях таилось нечто большее. Эмити мысленно ударила себя по лицу за такие фантазии. Никто не мог любить её. Ведьме повезло, что они с Луз стали подругами, и даже мечтать о большем казалось непозволительным.

— Давай сегодня выучим новые заклинания?

— Ты действительно хочешь учится? Я впечатлена, Луз, — Эмити хихикнула, услышав возмущённый вздох подруги.

— Я должна заниматься, чтобы стать ведьмой! — девушка схватила рюкзак и вытащила из него учебник. _«Базовая Книга Заклинаний: Для Новичков»_ , — гласила тёмно-зелёная обложка.

— Ты уже решила, в какой ковен вступишь? — спросила Эмити, подперев голову ладонью.

— Нет, — недовольно простонала Луз. — Их слишком много, чтобы выбрать.

— Да, понимаю. Я в своё время почти выбрала Ковен Иллюзий из-за близнецов.

— Что, серьёзно? — спросила Луз, широко распахнув глаза. Эмити кивнула и отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Я решила не идти туда, потому что Эд и Эм не очень хотели видеть меня в своём ковене.

— Что? Почему? — спросила Луз, сведя брови к переносице.

— Ну, близнецов смущало, что их младшая сестра будет в одном с ними ковене, — хмыкнула Эмити и вздохнула. В окно заглянула полная луна, осветив лица девушек.

— Это бред! Может, они боялись, что ты станешь лучшей ведьмой, чем они?

Эмити растянула губы в еле заметной улыбке и опустила взгляд на свои руки. Усмешка быстро сошла с её лица.

— Эмити, — мягко позвала Луз. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — Эмити вскинула голову, посмотрев в глаза Луз. — Просто задумалась, прости.

— Эй, тебе не за что извинятся. Может, ты хочешь поговорить о чём-то? Сбросить груз с плеч?

— Я не хочу наваливать на тебя свои переживания, Луз, — тихо хмыкнула Эмити.

— Но мне правда хочется тебя выслушать, — Луз неловко улыбнулась. По коже Эмити прошлась стайка мурашек, стоило ей взглянуть на подругу.

Луз не раз делилась своими переживаниями с ведьмой, но Эмити никогда не раскрывала, что творилось у неё на душе. Девушке казалось бессмысленным пичкать кого-то своими проблемами.

Но вот, Эмити сидела перед Луз, готовясь высвободить ураган, терзавший её сердце.

— Ты сказала, что Эми и Эду не нравится, что я стану лучше, чем они? Ты права. Даже если мы не вместе, они _ненавидят_ меня за мои амбиции. Наши родители надеялись, что близнецы выберут приличный ковен, но Эм и Эд разочаровали их. Теперь я обязана стать лучшей ведьмой в семье, — Эмити сжала ладони в кулаки.

— Мне жаль. Это должно быть очень нелегко.

— Так и есть. Я _устала_ от того, что меня называют высокомерной и злобной только потому что я соблюдаю правила и стараюсь хорошо учиться! Если я не буду делать этого, то что подумают мои родители?

— Всё же, — сказала Луз и протянула руку. Он взяла ладонь Эмити в свою, — я не думаю, что ты такая ужасная, какой тебя привыкли считать. Ты невероятно умная девушка и одна из лучших ведьм, которую я знаю. И мне плевать, что твои родственники или _кто-то ещё_ говорит.

Щёки Эмити вспыхнули алым румянцем. _«Луз правда так считает?»_ — пронеслось в голове ведьмы.

— Спасибо. Это… это много значит для меня.

Луз ласково улыбнулась и мягко сжала руку Эмити, прежде чем отпустить её. Пальцы ведьмы ненароком коснулись ладони, на которой всё ещё ощущалось тепло Луз.

Эмити наблюдала, как подруга схватила учебник и перелистнула несколько страниц. Она читала, то и дело что-то бессвязно бормоча. Эмити не могла разобрать, что говорила Луз, улавливая только «круто!», часто звучавшее в комнате. Ведьма не могла сфокусироваться на чужих словах, все её мысли занимал их недавний разговор.

— Эй, Эмити?

— А? Д-да? — ведьма вскинула голову и встретилась взглядом с Луз.

— Я спросила тебя об этом заклинании, — сказала девушка, ткнув пальцем в книгу.

— Оу…

— Ты хочешь заняться чем-то кроме учёбы? Прости, ты скорее всего считаешь эти заклинания скучными, — Луз неловко улыбнулась и прикусила губу.

— Нет, я так не считаю! — заверила её Эмити. — Я просто задумалась. _Опять_. На этот раз о твоих словах.

— Я сказала что-то не то? — в голосе Луз проскользнуло неприкрытое волнение. — Отлично! Я ляпнула что-то не то, и теперь ты злишься на меня. Прос…

— Луз! — перебила Эмити. — Успокойся, ты не сказала ничего плохого.

— Правда? — недоверчиво спросила Луз

— Да. На самом деле, ты сказала правильные вещи.

— Неужели?

Эмити улыбнулась и кивнула:

— Я не _очень хороша_ в том, чтобы заводить друзей. Боша, ну… я не могу назвать её моей подругой. По крайней мере, теперь. Я даже не знаю, почему мы стали общаться. Она никогда не беспокоилась обо мне. Думаю, Боше просто нравилось водиться с кем-то из Блайтов, как будто это давало ей власть. Все видят во мне только фамилию, я устала от этого. Я — личность! Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы кто-то увидел меня такой, какая я есть. А потом появилась ты… — Эмити позволила себе посмотреть в глаза Луз, -… и теперь я несу чушь. Прости.

— Нет, всё хорошо! — уверено заявила Луз. — Мне жаль, что люди не могут увидеть настоящую тебя. Они многое упускают.

Девушка подмигнула Эмити, и щёки ведьмы _вновь_ вспыхнули красным. _«Чёртова Луз»_ , — подумала она, чувствуя, как сердце сделало кульбит: _«Мои мысли путаются рядом с ней»._

— Эмити?

— Д-да, Луз?

— Я просто хочу сказать… мне нравится видеть тебя такой. Беззаботной что ли. Я рада, что ты можешь быть собой рядом со мной. _Мне_ хочется улыбаться, когда я вижу тебя счастливой.

Чувства переполнили Эмити, в животе поселилось тепло. Фейерверк эмоций нахлынул на девушку, стоило ей взглянуть на Луз. Сердце ведьмы учащённо забилось, готовясь выпрыгнуть из груди. Эмити боялась, что её желания, терзавшие мысли, могли разрушить их дружбу. _Но страхи остались позади_.

Ведьма поймала взгляд Луз и приблизилась к ней. Когда между их лицами осталось всего несколько сантиметров, Эмити наклонилась и поцеловала девушку.

Луз удивлённо пискнула, её брови резко взлетели вверх. Но вскоре девушка расслабилась, прикрыла глаза и ответила на поцелуй. Они наслаждались моментом, исследуя губы друг друга.

Эмити первая разорвала поцелуй, радуясь, что Луз не оттолкнула её.

— Вау… — только и смогла выдохнуть Луз. Ей не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства, и Эмити тихо хихикнула. — Ты не представляешь, как долго я этого ждала! Мы как будто в подростковом фэнтези!

— Луз, ты мне нравишься, — сказала Эмити после небольшой паузы. После того, как эти слова вырвались из её лёгких, девушка почувствовала облегчение.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, Эмити, — лучезарно улыбнулась Луз. Её карие глаза сияли в тусклом свете луны. — И кто мы друг другу теперь?

— Я не знаю. Я никогда не делала ничего подобного.

— Я тоже, — рассмеялась Луз. — Я всё ещё пытаюсь переварить наш поцелуй.

— Тогда нам придётся выяснить это вместе.

Луз взяла обе руки Эмити в свои и подарила ей лёгкую улыбку.

— Да. Вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что дочитали до конца! Я буду рада отзывам и оценкам. Кроме того, было бы классно, если бы вы поставили "кудос" автору❤  
> Лучшие девочки счастливы, и это самое главное.  
> Как вы думаете, они придут к тому, чтобы стать парой и называть друг друга "girlfriends"? Мне бы хотелось это увидеть, хехе
> 
> Мур❤


End file.
